Applicators for applying a cosmetic or a pharmaceutical liquid with a bottle forming a reservoir and a cap carrying bristles so that the bottle itself is a part of the applicator are known in the state of the art.
Therefore it is an object of the invention to create a more economical reservoir for cosmetics or pharmaceuticals that does not only contain the cosmetics or pharmaceutical but that can be used itself as an applicator.